


His Favourite Meal

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Benny’s been holding off his food, ready to eat his favourite meal, Y/n.





	His Favourite Meal

He loomed over you, wearing just an apron and nothing else.

The cuffs in his hand shined in the dim light of the bedroom, swinging on his fingers.

He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if he was given permission.

You knew how he got when he was being all dominant.

He’d make you scream, loud and proud, but he himself stayed silent.

He preferred using his actions, not words. 

You knew he’d be completely silent tonight, but that’s what you loved.

Sure, you loved hearing his words, smooth and flowing, his accent adding that extra touch that made you wet instantly.

But when he’d just look at you, make you read his mind, so to speak. 

Well that was just on another level.

You gave him a small nod, watching as he moved towards you, climbing onto the bed and straddling your chest, his already rock hard cock perfectly placed in between your breasts.

He leaned down, grabbing both forearms with a single hand and placed them above your head, cuffing them to the headboard.

He looked down at you, his cock between your breasts and smiled, winking at you.

His hands came down, one on each breast as he pushed them both together.

He began thrusting slowly, getting the friction that he so desperately wanted, seeing you naked beneath him, all tied up and ready to go.

You watched as his eyes closed, his head tilted back and mouth hanging open.

Fuck, he was so damn sexy.

Looking down, you saw his cock enter and leave the crevice of your breasts, the precum shining at the slit as it moved closer to your face.

Lifting your head slightly, you stuck your tongue out, the salty, clear fluid being left on it as his cock moved forward again.

His eyes opened then, feeling the warm wetness of your tongue, still fucking your cleavage.

You looked up at his eyes, now darkened, and knew he’d taken the bait.

He stopped, holding his cock in his hand and pumped it a few times, shuffling forward and placing it on your lips and running it around them, leaving a trail of precum all over them.

Once he was happy with the result, he slapped his cock on your lips, the sound making you rub your thighs together, needing something in you, soon.

Of course, he seemed to smell the arousal and leaned back quickly, immediately plunging a finger inside your pussy and curling it, hitting your g-spot with accuracy.

Your body jolted at the sudden pleasure, your wrists held by the cuffs as they attempted to grab onto something.

He stroked your walls for only a few seconds, but the pleasure felt like a lifetime.

Pulling his finger back, you could see it was slick with your juices.

He smiled down at you, before bringing his tongue out, licking the digit softly, before sucking it wholly, tasting your juices and letting out a rumbling moan.

Using the wet finger, he smeared some of his precum onto the digit and stuck it into your mouth.

The flavour was faint, tasting more like Benny’s saliva, than either yourself or his cum. 

More whiskey than anything else, but it still made you let out a moan as you sucked his finger.

Your head fell back to the pillow, his finger exiting your mouth, only to be replaced with his cock mere seconds later.

There was no taking it slow.

Benny was an animal sometimes with sex. 

Especially the days where he’d purposely hold off on drinking blood, building up his thirst, so he could take what he needed from you.

Sure, this could end badly. He could lose control, drain you, then go back to drinking human blood.

But you had faith in the resurrected vampire, knowing full well he’d never do anything like that.

He began fucking your mouth hard, immediately hitting the back of your throat as his large hands gripped the sides of your face, fucking into you with force.

You held down your gag reflex, taking his cock all the way down, as your face began to turn red, his length making it hard for you to breathe.

The spit was pooling in your mouth and so close to leaking, when he finally pulled out, letting you take in a deep breath and swallowing your saliva.

His mouth latched onto yours, taking in some of your spit and swallowing it, loving the taste of you.

Biting your lip, he began sucking a little bit of blood, just giving himself a taste of what was to come.

Immediately, his eyes turned almost completely black, the blood making him crave even more. 

But he loved giving himself a reward, draining you the moment you both came together.

His cock was straining even more now, moving down your body, until his face was above your stomach.

Leaving soft kisses, he trailed down, taking a nice sniff of your pussy, before spreading your legs as far apart as he could.

He looked up at you, silently asking if you were ready, to which you nodded, eager for him to eat you.

There was no rush this time. When it came to your pussy, he liked savouring it, taking his time to get you nice and wet.

Licking a broad stripe up your folds, your body shuddered, his beard running up with his face, scratching at your delicate skin.

He let out a laugh, loving the way your body reacted to him. 

No matter how many times it’d happen, you never seemed to get used to it and that was something he loved.

He gave you another lick, his tongue more pointed this time, feeling every single ridge and crevice, his tongue slightly poking into you, but moving up.

He stopped at your clit, flicking it a few times, before he sucked it into his mouth.

Your hands attempted to fly to his head, but your body was pulled back.

You tried to fight against the cuffs, tried to free yourself and hold his head to your pussy, make him get deeper into it, but you knew there was no use struggling.

One of his hands came down on your stomach, holding you down, while the other entered you, his finger rough inside you as he continued sucking on your clit.

You knew exactly what he was doing, but there was no way you’d stop him.

Benny revelled in making you lose control and that was exactly what he was planning tonight.

Curling his finger, he once again began stroking your g-spot, now nibbling lightly on the bundle of nerves that was in his mouth.

You could already feel yourself getting closer, the coil inside you tightening as he added a second, thick finger, his beard scratching against your folds as he now began sucking loudly on your clit, making sure to smack his lips together, knowing that got you there faster.

His fingers began working faster and faster, the sloshing of fluid inside you now getting louder and louder, until you couldn’t take it anymore.

With one more nibble, you lost complete control, the coil completely snapping. 

Your thighs squeezed his head as you arched off the bed, your pussy releasing the juices inside, coating Benny’s tongue and fingers, still sucking and fucking you, keeping your orgasm going.

Eventually, your surroundings began reappearing, your body relaxing into nothing as you lay on the bed, feeling euphoric.

You looked down, Benny between your legs, a grin on his face, completely covered in your juices.

God, he was such a cocky little shit, but that’s exactly what you loved about him.

You knew he was getting antsy, sitting up and wiping your juices off his face, using his wet hand to lube up his cock and lining himself up.

He teased your clit again with his tip, the slit rubbing against you, up and down your folds, before he pressed in slightly.

Benny was thick. Thicker than almost every dude you’d been with.

He wasn’t the biggest, but he knew exactly how to use the equipment he had.

Pushing in, he moved slowly, making sure you were stretching around him slowly, until he was eventually completely sheathed inside you.

He sat there, letting your warmth surround him, your slick pussy leaving his hairs slightly wet.

You leaned up, placing a kiss on the side of his lips, then lay back down.

He opened his eyes, looking at you, holding his body up with his forearms beside your head.

Staring into your eyes, Benny pulled his cock almost completely out, going slowly to make sure it’d drag against you, before he waited for a few seconds, thrusting in hard suddenly, the headboard banging against the wall as you let out a loud yelp.

“Say my name”.

You nodded, knowing he loved when you chanted it over and over, making him feel like you were all his, which you honestly were.

“Fuck, Benny”, you groaned as he began thrusting in and out at a brutal pace, his pelvis smacking against you, the skin slapping sounding all around the bedroom.

All you could let out were moans of, _‘Benny, Benny, Benny’_, his cock feeling so good inside you, stroking against your g-spot over and over.

You knew he’d be fast, he was getting thirsty and needy.

You could tell by the way his hand was gripping some of your hair, pulling it lightly, but letting you know he needed you to cum soon, so he could do the same.

“Rub my clit, Benny. Make me cum all over your cock”, you strained out, being pushed up and down the bed, the handcuffs now chafing against your wrists.

He held himself up on one arm now, his other hand brushing your hair away from your neck as his nose was pressed right against it, inhaling your scent, the blood beneath it rushing like a river in his ears.

His hand continued drifting further down, pausing at a breast and pinching your nipple, hard, making you scream his name in both pain and pleasure.

He smirked at you, his hand almost immediately at your clit and tapping it, making you jolt again, your breathing getting heavier and more laboured, panting as you felt yourself growing closer.

He could feel your walls shuddering, knowing you were almost there and rubbed your clit harshly, pinching it a few times, until he felt your walls clamp down on him.

Your orgasm washed over you, your muscles clenching all over your body as you struggled to let out a breath, Benny quickly pounding, the feeling of your pussy gripping his cock making him cum within a few thrusts.

His head shot down to your neck, his fangs piercing your skin as he began drinking from you, your orgasm being prolonged as you heard his slurping.

You had no idea why, but the thought of a vampire feeding on you and you alone, always got you there.

You were sure you blacked out, your mind blank, only to come around to Benny now sat on his knees, rubbing your pussy lightly.

He sent you a wink, a finger once again entering you as he scooped out his cum, mingled with all of your juices.

He plunged it into your mouth, biting his red lips as he watched you suck your combined juices.

You loved the taste.

Sure, you loved his cum either way. 

But when he’d cum in your mouth from a blowjob, you swore it tasted like avocado.

A bit of your own juices mixed in made it taste a whole lot better, taking it all down your throat with pleasure.

Once he fed you all he could, he took the apron off, throwing it onto the chair and falling besides you, panting as he looked up at the ceiling, a smile on his face.

“Uh…Benny?”

He looked at you, your eyes darting to the cuffs and realized he hadn’t taken them off yet.

“Oh…”

You knew he wasn’t exactly very careful when it came to keeping the cuff keys safe, so it was no surprise when he simply snapped the chain, breaking them off your hands and throwing them to the floor.

You shook your head at him, looking at him happily, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

You didn’t need to say anything else. You both knew what that meant. You always did.

Laying your head on his chest, his arm wrapped around your waist, holding your body to him as you as you both fell asleep, sated and exhausted. 


End file.
